


Proposal

by SidneyFireBlood



Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Days of GOT7, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of 방탄소년단 (Bangtan Boys) | BTS, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyFireBlood/pseuds/SidneyFireBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>852+231=82 </p><p>The time has finally came. Will he say yes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am late again. I started a new series yesterday and put all my writing effort into it. 
> 
> Sequel to Announcement and Bomb

Proposal

Jackson was pacing back and forth in the living room at JB, Jr. and Youngjae’s apartment.

GOT7 was still a group, but since the ‘no dating’ clause of their contracts was over, each pair moved into their own place, that still happened to be in the same building, out of the city, on the same floor…

However, Jackson was now over at their place, pacing and wearing out their carpet. JB, ever still their leader, got up, put his hands on Jackson’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, “He’ll say yes.”

Jackson sighed deeply, “I’m just scared of screwing up.”

JB nodded, “Oh, you will screw up and he will get mad, then he will come over here, bitch about you to us, and we will sit here and listen to him and before we can even say anything, he will say, ‘Thanks for listening,’ then walk back across the hall and forgive you and you two will have loud sex and keep us up half the night.”

Jackson just rolled his eyes, “That isn’t helping.”

JB grinned, “It helped me. It got you to stop wearing out my floor.”

Jackson stuck his tongue out, but returned the smile and with much greater determination, went back across the hall and made sure everything was ready for when Mark came home that night after spending the week with his family back in LA.

When Mark walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend later that day, he saw a table in the middle of the living room floor, candles lit, half a dozen red roses, a bottle of red wine chilling in a bucket, Jackson’s favorite black snapback from ‘Girls, Girls, Girls,’ and two covered dishes. He took his shoes off, dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to the table and looked down snap back and played with the fake pony tail on top before he saw the platinum ring down in a weaved design with stones among them.

He took the ring off the hat and saw a red tinted diamond, a blue tinted diamond, a white diamond, another red tinted diamond and another white diamond. He then looked at the platinum part of the band and saw the numbers 852+231=82 and smiled. He figured out what it met and turned around and finally spotted Jackson sitting on the couch behind the table, walked over, sat on his lap and kissed him, “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark and kissed him with passion, “JB said you would say yes.”

Mark blushed a little, “However, I’m not wearing a dress.”

Jackson wined as he put the ring on Mark’s finger, “But Markie Pooh!”

“No, WangMaDoo.”

xXx

Later that night, on social media and private texts messages to friends and family, there was a simple picture of Jackson holding Mark’s hand, with the ring on his ring finger, with the hashtag, #ForeverMarkson <3.

It didn’t take long for messages to pour in from all over and their text messing inboxes to blow up with “Congratulations” written in many languages.

The one that made Jackson giggle, as he held a sleeping and slightly snoring Mark in his arms was from Rap monster reading, “#ForeverStupidAndCute Congrats, bruh,” and he replied with his own picture of a sleeping Jimin curled up with his very own “Markie Pooh” Winnie-the-Pooh bear.

 

    


End file.
